Jedi vs Sith
Chris : 'Ostatnio w Centrum. Wyścig konserwatorów powierzchni z lekka ujmując. Uczestnicy trochę musieli posprzątać i znaleźć klucze , które zgubiłem. Wszystko najlepiej zwalić na innych jeśli macie własne show. Więc rozpadła się jedna drużyna no i kim jest tajemniczy gość . Przekonacie się za moment w Centrum Totalnej Porażki '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Pokój zwycięzców '''Caitlin : Hura Lindsay , mamy szczęście ,że mamy cię w drużynie Lindsay ; '''Dziękuję . Teraz możemy świętować ! '''Justin : Nie widzę powodu . Lindsay : Niki odpadła .. Caitlin : Szkoda jej .. Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jonesy to czasami palant , ale zranić w ten sposób Nikki. On specjalnie pocałował Brigette. Naprawdę ! '''Kristen : '''I tak jej nikt tutaj nie zapraszał.. '''Kirsten : '''No , ona była obrzydliwa , nie umie się zachowywać . Tylko prowokowałaby awantury… '''Kristen : '''Masz rację ! '''Kirsten ; '''Wiem , ty też masz rację ! '''Gwen : Skończyłyście paradę pisków , bo niektórzy chcą jeszcze spać. Pokój przegranych , Frajerzy Brigette : Czyście się .. czyście … Jen : Ostrożnie , żeby sobie podrażnisz , dla sportowca są ważne. Trent : Zmywa sobie zapach.. Brigette : Nie przypominaj , ona miał taki nieświeży oddech i taki gbur się znalazł .. Jak ja to wytłumaczę to Geffowi .. ! miałam już wpadkę z Alejandro.. Trent : '''Pamiętam , przykleiłaś się do słupa. '''Jen : Hehe.. Brigette : Jeszcze cię to śmieszy ! Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Każdy zna ten klip i nie znam osoby , która nie miałaby na twarzy nawet uśmieszku. Pokój przegranych , Klienci '''Tyler : '''Naprawdę lubię grać w te gry ?? '''Darth : '''Jasne , i pamiętaj Lindsay to moja dziewczyna. Zapamiętałeś ? '''Blake : Czekaj , zobacz na to. Blake wylewa na głowę Tylera wiadro z lodowatą wodą. Tyler : '''Prysznic na odświeżenie. '''Jude : '''Wooł uderzyło go mocniej niż sądziłem. '''Tricia : '''Jakby wcześniej nic nie wiedział . teraz to warzywo. '''Jude : '''Ej , a ty może byś się ubrała .. '''Tricia ; NIE ! Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mam dość tej nienormalnej , stukniętej i nieogarniętej drużyny ! Za dużo tutaj gości. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić. '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Amnezja Tylera , to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy jaka mnie spotkała . Lindsay , dasz mi tego buziaka szybciej niż sądzisz ! '''Tyler : Gue gue gue .. Jude : Nahahaha .. Blake : Masz więcej , szkoda ,że nie mam aparatu. Darth i Blake przebrali Tylera za dziecko i dali mu do zabawy kawałek deski .. Jude : On was zabije jeśli odzyska pamięć. Darth : Poniosę to ryzyko . Fontanna Chris : '''No i jak tam na śmietniku ?? '''Tricia ; '''Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to z tej graciarni urządziłam przyjemne gniazdko. '''Trent ; '''No wygląda tam znacznie lepiej. '''Chris : A właśnie . Mam dla was trzy wieści , pierwsza – nie ma już drużyny Frajerów ! Jen : Co ! Brigette : Chcesz nas wyrzucić ! Trent : '''Ej Chris miejże litość . '''Chris : No jak tak prosicie.. I tak nie chciałem was wyrzucać ale się domagacie .. Frajerzy : '''Nie !!! '''Chris : Więc nie przerywajcie mi . Druga wiadomość , Trent trafi do Blondyneczek , a Brigette i Jen przejdą do Klientów. Tricia : 'No w sumie jakieś dziewczęce towarzystwo. ''Trent podbiega pośpiechem i staje obok Gwen '''Gwen : 2 metry przestrzeni ! Trent : Ja tylko okazuje radość ! Chris : Idźcie teraz jeść , za moment będzie wyzwanie ! Tricia : '''A trzecia niespodzianka ? '''Chris : '''Zostawię to na później.. MAHAHA ! '''Kirsten : Nic ci nie jest Chris ? Kristen : On chyba podło się śmieje. Stołówka Jen : '''Witaj drużyno , i jak to u was ? Kto jest liderem ? '''Blake : Chyba Tricia. Jen : No to się będzie musiało zmienić ! Tricia : 'Jen , teraz jesteś w naszej drużynie i nie ma szans ,że ty będziesz tutaj rządziła. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Niech sobie mówi co chce , ja będę robiła swoje. ''Tymczasem przy stole Blondyneczek. '''Trent : '''Roszę Gwen zająłem ci miejsce. '''Gwen : '''Dziękuje Trent . '''Caitlin : '''Nie masz wstydu trent , ona przecież nie jest tobą zainteresowana. '''Gwen : Jest ok , jesteśmy przyjaciółmi mimo wszystko . Kirsten ; Tak się mówi , gdy para się rozpada. Gwen ; Dziewczyny , ja sobie poradzę z tym związkiem. Nagle z hukiem są otwierane drzwi , wchodzi Chef ubrany za szturmowca . Darth : '''AAA !! Sithowie istnieją , nie zabijajcie mnie ! '''Brigette : To jest Chef . Darth : Wiedziałem Brigette : '''Jasne . A ta plama to co ?? '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''W stresujących sytuacjach zle się czuję. '''Chris : '''Witam was adepci ciemnej mocy , dzisiaj spędzimy dzień w świecie Star Wars ! '''Blake : To jest uniwersum.. Chris : '''Ja mówię , jak wiecie , też nadszedł czas na niespodziankę . Oto osoba , która zgodziła się dołączyć do ekipy , znany jest z surowego wychowania i jest tak samo niemiły i ostry jak Chef ! Oto weteran wojenny – Strażnik Ron !!!! '''Jen : '''CO!? '''Ron : '''Tak jest gnojki , ktoś was jeszcze będzie miał na oku ! '''Tricia : '''No nie , tylko nie on .. '''Kirsten ; Nie będziemy mieć spokoju ! Justin : 'Dlaczego niby , to jest staruszek … ''Ron słysząc to chwyta Justin i wykonuje na nim sztuczki zapaśnicze .. '''Kristen : Biedny Justin , lecę ci na .. Albo jednak nie . Ron : 'Wszystko , wiecie . Teraz ruchy na wyzwanie ! Hop Hop Hop ! Obok Ringu Chris : Witajcie moi zawodnicy , dzisiaj czekają nas wspaniałe pojedynki . Bowiem wyczuwam w was moc . Zaraz co ja robię . Nie jestem świrem. Pierwsze zadanie polega na pojedynku na te realistyczne miecze świetlne . '''Jude : '''Akurat . '''Chris : '''Chefie , Ron zaprezentujecie . ''Chef i Ron chwytają za miecze i przecinają dwie kukły stojące przed Chrisem. '''Darth : '''Co za realistyka ! '''Lindsay : Jaka nuda .. Tyler : Gdzie ja jestem ? Darth : '''Jesteśmy na szkoleniu młody uczniu ! '''Chris : '''YY no tak . Chwytajcie z miecze i wskakujcie na ring. Blondyneczki biorą te kolorowe , a Klienci biorą te czerwone. '''Jude ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Widziałem jak wyglądają te pojedynki i kujony nie radzą sobie z tym na niby . A my mamy na serio to robić. Szkoda ,że nie ma Jonesy i Wyatt . '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ten miecz mi pasuje do koloru włosów , patrzcie jest złoty ! '''Chris : '''Haha , wchodźcie na arenę , czeka was zaszczyt walki między sobą. Wielki ring '''Ron : Panowie i Panie ! Po mojej prawej stronie , gotowe do boju , ostre jak żyleta dziewczyny – Blondyneczki ! Trent : '''Ej , tutaj tez sa chłopacy ! '''Ron : Nie zauważyłem panienko . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Skąd Chris go wytrzasnął , on nijak nie pasuje do nas. Ron : A po mojej lewej bezlitośni Klienci ! Walkę uważam za rozpoczętą . Niech moc będzie z wami . kto te durne teksty wymyśla. Kirsten ; 'A toś umie walczyć ? '''Justin : '''nie oni skrzywdzą moją twarz . Ale ten zielony miecz pasuje mi do wyglądu nie ? '''Darth : '''Ruszmy moi wierni adepci ciemnej strony ! ''Wszyscy Klienci z wyjątkiem Jen biegną w stronę Blondyneczek. Jen zdenerwowana podchodzi do Dartha i chwyta go za koszulę . '''Jen : '''Posłuchaj , przestań się wydurniać ! Mamy zadanie , a ty nie parodiuj swoich wymyślonych kolegów ! '''Darth ; YY , nie no nie będę już . Jen : '''No jam myślę , to je jestem liderem tej drużyny . '''Darth : Co za bezczelna. Jen : Słucham ?? Darth : 'Nic .. ''Tymczasem w walce drużyn '''Justin : o jej , to machanie mi wychodzi. Kristen : Nie sądziłam ,że będę wojowniczką … Blake : 'Aż szkoda mi was pokonywać .. ''Blake wyrzuca z ringu Kirsten '''Kristen : jak jej to mogłeś zrobić ! To jest moja koleżanka ! Gwen : '''Nie taranuj .. no i staranowała.. '''Ron : Klony i Blake , wypadacie z walki. Tricia : Poddaj się blondyno , nie masz ze mną szans Caitlin ! Caitlin : Jesteś złem wcielonym , jak ja mogłam się z tobą przyjaźnić ! Tricia coraz mocniej zaczyna machać mieczem świetlnym. Tricia : Byłaś moją zabawką w tej grze i tym razem też tak będzie .. Caitlin : 'Jen proszę pomóż , mimo wszystko .. '''Jen : '''Caitlin.. '''Darth : '''Na co czekasz , leć do niej. ''Jen biegnie do Caitlin . 'Darth : '''Tak jestem mistrzem ciemnej mocy ! HAHA ! '''Lindsay : '''Uważaj !! '''Darth : '''Leć w moje ramiona Lindsay .. ''Darth podbiega , ale potyka się o Tylera i z Lindsay lądują poza ring. '''Ron : To jest żałosne , knypku i to miała być walka ! Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ron mnie przeraża .. Brigette : Wybacz Gwen , ale to jest gra . Ruszamy ! Trent : '''Nie tak szybko ! Obronie cię Gwen .. '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To nawet miłe ,że mi tak pomaga. Mam oparcie w drugiej osobie i będę mogła chyba pozbyć się Justina. Za bardzo kieruje klonami. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jestem przyjacielem i członkiem drużyny , więc to nie jest złe ,że ja jej pomagam. Brigette : A masz ! Trent wypada z areny . Justin : O nie i co powinienem zrobić ? Gwen : '''Pomóc .. '''Justin : '''Nie , zejdę z ringu zanim coś się stanie. '''Jude : Ziom , to też nie mój klimat idziemy stąd. Justin : Trzymaj się z daleka. Jude : 'Luzik ''Gwen i Brigette jeszcze trochę się siłowały , aż w końcu Brigette wypada z ringu. 'Ron : '''Co za babsztyle ! Nikt tutaj nie ma ochoty na wygranie kasy ! ''Tymczasem Walka Tricii i Jen .. '''Caitlin : '''Dziękuję ci. '''Jen : Nie ma za co . Tricia : 'Ty zdrajczyni , jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie ! '''Jen : '''Ale ja cię nie lubię . ''Jen Łapie Tricię i wybiega z nią za ring. 'Chris : '''Mamy ostatnią osoby , które przetrwały . Gwen i Caitlin , dzięki waszej wytrwałości wy dwie gwarantujecie wygrana dla waszej drużyny ! '''Tricia ': Widzimy się na eliminacji zdrajczyni. '''Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Widziałem to i Jen , pożałuje tej decyzji , ale Darth trochę oszalał i nie mogę mu ufać. Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Klienci , witam na waszych drugich eliminacjach . Zobaczmy teraz na kogo oddaliście głosy. Jeden na Dartha .. '''Darth : '''CO ? '''Jen : Mówiłam ci … Chris : Kolejny jest na Jen .. Tricia : '''No może odejdziesz. '''Jen : '''Jakoś się mnie nie pozbędziesz. '''Chris : Kolejny głos na Jen , dwa głosy na Juda , kolejny glos na Dartha . Moment , jedna osoba nie głosowała .. Tyler ! Tyler : Czego .. Chris : '''Na kogo głosujesz ? '''Tyler : '''Na Dartha , on jest najlepszy ! '''Darth : '''CO !? NIE MOŻECIE SIĘ MNIE POZBYĆ ! '''Chris : A jednak , Ron zabierz go do kolejki ,a ty Chefie odpalaj ! Chef : Z przyjemnością . Chef ciągnie za wajchę , a Ron wrzuca Dartha do wagonika , gdy ten już jedzie . Darth wylatuje z Centrum. Chris : Kto jako kolejny dosiądzie kolejki i kto odpadnie jako kolejny . Zapraszam na kolejne odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kto ma powrócić , lub zadebiutować w najbliższych odcinkach ?? ( Beda to dwie osoby z najwyższymi wynikami.) Alejandro Cortney Noah Ezekiel Duncan Owen LeShawna Blainely Josh Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki